Distraida
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es alguien tímida, amable y muy distraída como para notar que su compañero Naruto Uzumaki está enamorada de ella. AU


_Naruto No me pertenece._

**Distraída**

Hinata Hyuga puede admitir, nunca en voz alta, que su vida no ha sido algo fácil, pero tampoco puede quejarse mucho. Ella comprende que haber tenido como padre a uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón y del mundo, con una gran cadena de hospitales y bancos alrededor del planeta, es una advertencia de que las cosas van a ser complicadas. En general los primeros ocho años de su vida apestan con ganas, después de la muerte de su madre cuando tiene cuatro años. Su madre siempre había pasado enferma, pero termina muriendo ante el nacimiento de su hermana menor. Por lo cual su padre, un hombre que no parece tener sentimientos y que la muerte de su esposa solo funciona para amargarle la vida, tiene un trato demasiado cruel con su persona.

La pobre niña crece casi aislada, siendo tratada de forma ruda y sufriendo del maltrato psicológico de su padre casi al punto de romperla más de una vez. El odio de su primo, la indiferencia de su hermana menor, como el personal parece ignorarla.

Todo la hace una niña muy solitaria.

Todo hubiera seguido de esa forma, hasta que cumple 10 años y ella es secuestrada, lo cual simplemente es una adicción a su mala suerte que parece tener en su vida. Unos rivales de su padre piensan que secuestrarla puede hacer recapacitar a su padre, pero ella sabiendo que este no daría ni un cinco por su persona, en un acto de completa estupidez, logra golpear a uno de sus asaltantes y salir de un carro en movimiento. Ella comienza a correr por las calles de Tokio, escabulléndose de los matones y terminando en medio de un parque, escondida entre los árboles.

Una parte de ella no quiere volver a su casa, no quiere ver a un hombre que la odia, una hermana que definitivamente no la quiere o desprecia y el odio de su primo que odia a su padre, pero que prefiere odiarla a ella.

Llora, durante horas por su vida, hasta que algo dentro de ella parece casi romperse.

Se siente tan solitario todo a su alrededor.

No es hasta que un niño, que calcula tal vez sea menor que ella, algo sucio y con heridas de alguna pelea en su cara, se detiene frente a ella, que se siente confundida. El niño la lleva sin decir una palabra por las calles, ella no dice nada ya que probablemente su apariencia no es mejor, cabello alborotado, cortadas por todos lados y mejillas magulladas por los golpes que le dieron los secuestradores. Ambos terminan en medio de un puesto de ramen. El adulto parece sorprendido de ver al niño con alguien, pero le dan de comer aunque ella no tenga dinero y no parezca que conozcan a su padre.

Sucia, ropa rota, tierra por todos lados.

No parece la hija de un magante.

—¿Por qué?—pregunta luego de terminar su comida al niño a su lado.

Este sonríe, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillen un poco más de lo que parecen.

—Se lo que es que la vida te de una patada en ocasiones—exclama este encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella pestañea, dudando que el niño viviera algo similar a lo que ella vive cada día, agregando un secuestro y muchos intentos en el pasado. Pero cuando este la ve, con ese cabello lleno de tierra, pero que deja de ver algo del rubio que parece tener (¿Seria natural el color o era un vándalo?) y una sonrisa calmada, la hacen mirar su plato vacío.

Era la primera vez que parece que alguien la entiende y que la ve como una persona. Lo mira de reojo sonriéndole de regreso, haciendo que la sonrisa se expanda.

—¡HINATA-SAMA!—escucha los gritos a lo lejos, lo cual la hace saltar en su asiento.

El niño quien parece pedir otro plato de ramen, a lo cual el dueño del local le reclama que no tiene dinero pero igual se lo entrega. Hace más fácil que se levante y asome la cabeza, viendo de reojo a uno de los hombres de su padre corriendo por las calles gritando su nombre.

—Oye—dice el niño atrayendo su atención.

Gira a verlo tranquilamente, notando su mirada preocupada, lo cual la hace sentirse incomoda.

Ella quiere quedarse, nada le haría más feliz que alejarse de los maltratos de su padre y el odio de su familia. Pero una parte de ella sabe que no puede hacerlo, no porque no quiera, sino porque si alguien la está buscando, ella no puede desaparecer simplemente de la nada.

Puede que fueran desgraciados con su persona.

Pero ella no quiere hacerles lo mismo.

Tal vez sea estupidez o alguna cosa mal en su cerebro.

Con una exagerada reverencia al niño, alza el rostro para verle con una sonrisa tranquila, que hace que debajo de los rasguños en su rostro el niño se sonroje.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda—habla tranquilamente—te pagare de alguna forma, lo prometo—añade con tranquilidad, antes de salir ante los llamados del niño.

No mucho después, el hombre de su padre suspira al verle.

.

No sabe que cambia ese día, no entiende porque al volver su padre quien siempre parece ignorarla, la envuelve en un abrazo que la hace ladear el rostro confundido. Su padre no la había abrazado en años, pero algo parece haber roto a su padre esa noche. El cambio no se da de la noche a la mañana, pero después de esa horrible noche, todo parece mejorar lentamente pero constante. Su padre deja de tratarla como una escoria y comienza hablar con su persona, comienza a sonreír levemente a su lado y preocuparse por ella. El cambio de su padre hace que su hermana menor comienza a frecuentarla, tímida al inicio y luego con sonrisas. Incluso su primo parece odiarla menos y tratarla tranquilamente.

El hogar frio se trasforma en calidez.

Toma tres años, pero su padre la deja asistir a un instituto público, lo cual la hace sonreír mientras lo abraza y entiende que algo definitivamente cambio para bien, cuando este le palmea la cabeza con una sonrisa.

El hombre que le grita cuanto la odia y como desearía que este muerta, ahora solo vive en sus pesadillas que se niega a admitir. Ahora su padre si bien sigue siendo distante, aprende a sonreír a su lado.

El primer día de clases en el instituto Konoha no es tan bueno como ella quisiera admitir. Todos parecen tener ya sus amigos establecidos y cuando es presentada con el apellido Hyuga, claramente la ven con doble interés que la hace suspirar. Al final termina sentada en una esquina sola, pensando que tal vez haber querido ir a una escuela pública no es tan buena idea. Uno de sus profesores termina asociándola dos chicos para su proyecto de matemáticas.

Suspira cuando ve al chico con rayas rojas en su rostro verla con algo de altanería.

—No entiendo que tienes de interesante para que todos hablen de tu persona—dice el chico con rayas rojizas en su rostro.

Eso la hace encogerse.

Tal vez no sea buena haciendo amigos.

—Es una Hyuga—responde el segundo que es más silencioso, con una sudadera muy grande que tapa todo su rostro y lentes negros.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—

—Deberías prestar más atención al mundo Kiba—

Los ve tímidamente, pero ambos terminan arrastrándola a sus asientos para iniciar. Kiba parece ser alguien demasiado escandaloso, pero para su suerte el chico llamado Shino es bastante inteligente y le termina ayudándole en el proyecto.

Es algo bueno.

A pesar de sus quejas al inicio, que Kiba hable y hable, la hace sentir tranquila. En un momento Kiba toca el tema de los video juegos, haciendo que ella hable un poco más. Haber estado mucho tiempo sola en su hogar, la hace tener conocimiento de juegos de video como su única manera de entretenimiento en su infancia. Parece que ha acertado cuando Kiba no deja de hablar con ella y ambos comparten muchos temas juntos, con algunos comentarios de Shino demostrando que también conoce de los temas.

Como chicos hablando del futbol.

Los video juegos hacen que se convierta inmediatamente en amiga de Kiba.

—Vamos a comer juntos—hablo Kiba en el almuerzo, arrastrándola antes que ella pudiera decidir qué hacer, al mismo tiempo que Shino también era arrastrado.

Al salir del salón, no puede evitar notar que en un destello rubio y ojos azules, que la habían estado observando. Parece algo familiar, dice su mente, pero es rápidamente ignorado cuando Kiba menciona algo sobre un Zelda, que la hacen sonreír abiertamente ya que ella ama esa saga.

.

Todo parece mejorar después de ese primer día, la amistad de Kiba y Shino hacen que el resto del salón la acepte rápidamente. Le cuesta aprender todos los nombres o rostros, ya que ella solamente pasa con Kiba y Shino, pero rápidamente distingue a Sakura por su cabello rosado o Ino ya que siempre la saluda amablemente, además que ambas siempre pelean. Shikamaru era algo vago, o Chouji que le comparte papas con una sonrisa cálida que la hace sonreír. Comparte leves asentimientos en forma de saludo con Sasuke, ya que se conocen vagamente por sus familias. También está Naruto, quien a pesar de ser un escandaloso y conocer a todos, parece no hablarle a ella nunca.

Está bien.

Ella tampoco busca iniciar una charla, ha vivido años con el rechazo de su familia. EL chico parece tímido e incómodo a su lado, por lo cual ella decide que es mejor mantener distancia. No parece que este vaya hacerle algo como su familia, pero si se siente incomodo a su lado es mejor que ella no lo haga sentir peor.

Por otra parte ella se siente más viva que nunca, Kiba y Shino eran justo lo que necesitaba para salir más de su caparazón. Ambos si bien con personalidades diferentes, rápidamente se convierten en sus amigos y confidentes. Aunque jamás les cuenta sobre su vida antes de aquel día del secuestro, como tampoco menciona el tema del secuestro, siente que puede contar con ellos.

Entra al club de cocina y artes, si bien desde niña fue instruida en tocar el piano, pintar en su verdadera pasión. Su padre un día comenta que su madre también le gustaba pintar, lo que la hace sonreír cuando este la felicita por su pintura.

Sus nuevos pasatiempos, hacen que comience a conocer a personas de diferentes grados, haciéndola sonreír emocionada cuando algunos niños de años inferiores la tratan como superior.

Ella nunca se sintió cómoda con la atención, pero les sonríe cuando estos parecen emocionados.

—Dios, me casaría contigo solo por tu comida—habla Kiba con sus mejillas llenas por unos postres que ha preparado.

Se sonroja algo avergonzada, sonriéndole a Shino cuando la felicita también por su comida.

—Hina-chan eso luce delicioso—inicia Ino caminando a sus asientos.

Kiba la ve con advertencia.

—Aléjate bruja esta comida es mía—le gruñe de forma infantil, haciendo que la expresión de Ino se vuelva tétrica.

Ignorando que ahora tienen 16 años, ambos comienzan a pelear como niños, haciendo que ella suspire antes de sacar los postres que ha preparado para el resto de sus compañeros de clase. Chouji está emocionado que preparara el doble para él, mientras Shikamaru le sonríe en medio de un bostezo. Se acerca al trio dorado de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, sonriendo cuando detienen su conversación para verla. Son unos segundos que su mirada se conecta con la de Naruto, cuando este ladea el rostro y se vuelve tan callado que es anormal.

Se pregunta internamente si debía prepararle a él también, aunque claramente parece que ella no es de su agrado. Pero una parte de ella indica que sería grosero discriminarlo. Si no quiere su comida está bien, ella puede soportar el rechazo, pero si algo va pasar mal no será por culpa de ella.

—Hinata—saluda Sakura con una sonrisa amable que la tranquiliza, al menos sabe que esta no parece incomoda.

Incluso Sasuke la saluda en reconocimiento, lo cual la hace sonreír más abiertamente.

—Estuve cocinando algunos postres para la clase, aquí les traje los suyos—admitió colocando los tres en la mesa.

Al menos así evitaba el contacto directo con el rubio, noto como Sakura tomaba el que le pertenecía que era con fresas y en cambio Sasuke miraba el suyo con clara muestra de molestia desagradado por la idea. No pudo culparlo, desde que lo conoció el chico parecía acosado por muchísimas fanáticas, dándole tantos dulces que había escuchado de Kiba que odiaba lo dulce.

—No te preocupes Sasuke-san, sé que no te gusta el dulce así que lo prepare con chocolate amargo—hablo tranquilamente viéndolo.

Este la vio con curiosidad, antes de suspirar y darle un mordisco a su cupcake. No demostró que le gusto o no, pero dado que siguió mordiendo, supuso que era un punto a favor. Compartió una leve mirada con Sakura quien le sonrió en agradecimiento. Era muy difícil tratar con Sasuke, si bien ella no era su amiga, al menos había una amena relación entre ambos.

Además Sakura claramente estaba interesada en Sasuke, ella no quería interferir con nada de lo que pasara entre ambos.

Noto como Naruto parecía algo molesto tomando su cupcake en sus manos, lo cual la hizo tensarse, tal vez había sido una mala idea darle uno al chico.

—Kiba me dijo que te gustaba mucho la vainilla, así que intente hacerlo de forma que le gustara a Uzumaki-san—hablo rápidamente nerviosa de que lo hubiera molestado.

Eso detuvo las tres caras frente a ella, antes que Sakura sonriera de forma divertida al igual que Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto pusiera la cara como si le hubiera abofeteado, haciendo que ella llorara internamente. Pensó que era mejor mantener distancia en clases, por lo cual era uno de los pocos que aun seguía llamando por su apellido.

—No es eso—gruño el rubio cada vez más molesto y ella cada vez más nerviosa—no tienes que llamarme tan for…—se detuvo cuando un sonido resonó por el lugar.

Ella volteo preocupada viendo como Kiba estaba en el suelo inconsciente e Ino con una sonrisa de victoria. Ignoro a los tres antes de correr donde Kiba e intentar reanimarlo. Funciono ya que este abrió los ojos con expresión de dolor.

—¡Kiba!—le llamo asustada que estuviera muy herido.

De forma dramática este tomo una de sus manos haciéndola jadear asustada.

—Perdóname Hinata…no podremos ver los cerezos este año como te lo prometí—hablo con voz adolorida y expresión de tristeza, antes de caer nuevamente inconsciente.

—¡KIBA!—lloro alarmada.

El resto del salón solo se rio del nuevo teatro que pasaba frente a ellos, excepto Ino quien había pateado a Kiba nuevamente diciéndole a Hinata que se olvidara del idiota y se fuera con ella. Haciendo que Kiba en versión, regresar de los muertos, volviera iniciar una pelea ahora por Hinata.

En todo momento la mirada azulada llena de frustración no se alejó de la imagen.

Para infinita diversión de Sakura y Sasuke

.

Usualmente hubiera preferido pasar sus días en tranquilidad con sus compañeros, ir a la universidad, conocer a alguien, casarse o simplemente vivir feliz con sus amigos. Era bien conocido quien era ella, quien era su familia, pero muchos la trataban con tal normalidad que hubiera preferido que eso se quedara así para siempre. Excepto cuando sucedió la situación con la academia de Sunagakure, algunos viejos rivales en un partido de basquetbol que no quedaron satisfechos con que Konoha ganara limpiamente (Naruto y Sasuke eran un buen dúo) ella había visto como unos chicos de la arena, que no era Gaara y sus hermanos (viejos amigos de su salón) molestar a unos chicos de primer grado.

Aquí la buena idea hubiera sido llamar a profesores o un adulto.

Ella era solo 16 años, la menor de su salón.

Pero algo dentro de ella, probablemente incitada por los años donde sufrió maltratos, la hicieron ponerse entre los chicos de grados inferiores y los matones. Estos no parecían tomarle importancia a que fuera una chica y claramente le iban a dar una paliza como si fuera cualquier otra persona.

No importaba su familia.

Su estatus.

Su género.

Le iban a pegar.

Ella juro ver como en la esquina tanto Kiba como Naruto parecían correr a su encuentro, probablemente alertados por algún otro estudiante. Pero el puñetazo ya iba en su dirección, así que no tenía tiempo para esperarlos y actuar era su única salida.

Con una agilidad que nadie más que sus profesores de artes marciales y su familia conocía, esquivo el puñetazo de alguien que no tiene experiencia o entrenamiento. Tomo la muñeca del sujeto en el aire, que parecía incrédulo que lo esquivara, dando unos rápidos movimientos donde golpeo su vientre y pierna, antes de lanzarlo a volar por los aires. Con rapidez se fue con los dos que aún estaban ahí presentes y con una fuerte patada los mando a volar cayendo con agilidad.

Se limpió las manos y suspiro aliviada que no pasara a más, los matones estaban incapacitados pero no suficiente, podrían irse sin buscar pelea.

Giro su rostro con una sonrisa, congelándose cuando vio como Kiba y Naruto, también los niños que protegió la veían con la boca abierta.

Sonrió nerviosa.

No pensó que fuera nada especial.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto sorpresivamente Naruto confundiéndola.

Pensó que le caía mal al chico, haciendo que ladeara el rostro sin contestar. De pronto el asfixiante abrazo de Kiba que parecía preocupado por ella, como las alabanzas de los chicos, hicieron que sin querer ignorara la pregunta de Naruto, cuando volvió a ver, este ya no estaba por ahí.

Dejándola en medio de todos y confundida.

.

La noticia de ella dándole una paliza a unos chicos, la hicieron el foco de atención de su instituto, muchos le preguntaban sobre la historia que Kiba terminaba contando con admiración de tenerla como amiga. Los de clases inferiores parecían alabar su camino y algunos chicos le habían retado a combates que ella no le quedo más que aceptar, ganando, siendo nombrada miembro del club de artes marciales donde destacaba como la única invicta junto su primo Neji. Su primo quien conocía sus habilidades y había enseñado a pulir, parecía complacido con su nuevo estatus.

Muy en contra de ella.

Aunque admite que le ha gustado ver a su padre asistir a su primer torneo y pone un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria en sus batallas ganando su primer medalla de oro. Su padre había sido un apasionado de artes marciales y reconocido en su época.

Parece feliz que siga sus pasos.

Ella está feliz si él está feliz.

Pensó que de representar algunos torneos no pasaría.

Hasta que…

.

—¿Presidenta estudiantil?—pregunta tímidamente cuando Kiba rápidamente lanza esa bomba caliente sobre sus manos.

Ella no quiere ser presidenta.

Además había escuchado como Uzumaki Naruto había querido postularse, lo último que ocupaba era retarlo de forma directa aunque fuera por su amigo.

Ella quería vivir en las sombras de ese chico.

Claro que nunca la había visto de mala manera y parecía sincero en preocupación el día que ella lucho contra aquellos matones. Pero era claro que este colocaba un rostro molesto cuando estaba demasiado cerca, además de ponerse tenso y evitar su mirada.

Claramente ella no le agradaba.

¿Verdad?

—Vamos Hinata eres una chica amable, aplicada y que puede patear el culo de alguien que no siga las normas—dijo Kiba con ojos brillantes.

Quiere negarse, que no es necesario, pero mientras niega que quiere ser presidente todo va de mal…a peor.

—¿Hinata quiere postularse?—habla Ino con grandes ojos brillantes.

Lo cual la hace congelarse, puede negarse a Kiba, pero la implacable Ino termina arrastrándola a la peor semana de elecciones que puede imaginar. Al final parece que ella solamente es un adorno mientras sus dos atolondrados amigos. Siente que suda nervioso ante la mirada de incredulidad de Naruto y Sasuke quienes han hecho su propio partido político.

Eso la hace relajarse.

Nadie puede ganarle a los dos chicos populares del colegio.

.

Hinata termina ganando.

Mierda.

.

A pesar de la gran población femenina detrás del Uchiha y el Uzumaki, al parecer ella atrae a la población masculina, al igual que a muchos estudiantes de primeros ingresos por haberlos ayudado anteriormente en los clubs, o también su respeto por ayudar en peleas si alguien se ve intimidado. Hinata no puede evitar sentir ganas de llorar cuando ve la mirada decepcionada del rubio cuando ella pasa frente al colegio para recibir el título de presidenta estudiantil. Ella no es muy amante del puesto, pero lo toma con la barbilla en alto y si bien no es algo que quiere, es algo que va cuidar.

—Prometo proteger, cuidar y hacer lo mejor para todos los estudiantes. Trabajando juntos, estoy segura que lograremos un gran año escolar—dice con una suave sonrisa que atrae aplausos de sus estudiantes.

Suspira.

No es lo que quiere.

Pero es lo que tiene.

.

Ser presidenta es cansado, lamentablemente tiene que dejar los clubs a los que pertenece para enfocarse en sus deberes como presidenta. Sus compañeros de actividades parecen tristes, pero la alaban cuando ella termina ayudando a mejorar los clubs. Sus estudios no se ven afectados gracias a sus largas horas de estudio nocturno, si bien cansada, parece tener todo bajo control. El primer mes es algo difícil, pero cuando termina dándole una patada a un chico que estaba acosando una chica, termina ganando una reputación de alguien que puede detener todo con una patada.

La dulce chica que sonríe, puede ser la luchadora más prometedora de la región.

Suficiente para evitar que alguien haga alguna tontería.

Habla con el director para mejorar algunas cosas en la escuela, quien sonríe divertido de que una alumna tome tan enserio su posición. Kakashi parece encantado de que ella se haga responsable de cosas que probablemente sean su responsabilidad, lo cual ella ignora por su propio bien mental.

Kiba y Shino siempre intentan ayudarle, pero es Shikamaru a quien ella termina arrastrando como ayudante. Todos parecen indignados que eligiera al chico más vago del salón, pero al final es el más inteligente que suele darle indicaciones de cómo hacer las cosas. Él claramente no las hace, pero le dice cómo hacerlo y en ocasiones se compadece de ella y el papeleo.

Siente que se genera un poco de distancia con sus compañeros por no verlos nunca, a veces los escucha en el salón por bromas o riendo de momentos donde ella no estuvo presente, si bien duele, está bien. El dolor siempre fue parte de su vida, también le gusta las sonrisas de los estudiantes cuando hace algo por ayudarles.

Detiene sus pasos cuando el sonido de una bofetada la hace voltear a un pasillo, donde una chica sale llorando. Suspira cuando ve a Naruto Uzumaki con una mejilla roja restregando su cabellera de forma frustrada.

—Uzumaki-san—habla cuando este voltea a verla, con ojos algo sorprendidos.

No es que quiera hablarle, desde que fue elegida presidenta se alejaron más de lo que nunca habían estado. Pero está acostumbrada ayudar a las personas que están a su mando, sobre todo los estudiantes, fuera lo que ella eligió o no.

Técnicamente lo eligió.

Ella había seguido a sus amigos en esto.

Ella quería brillar.

Como su padre alguna vez lo hizo, su padre estaba feliz con su puesto.

Deja los pensamientos de lado para enfocarse en el problema actual. Había escuchado de varias chicas el ser rechazadas por el rubio, no lo culpo, cada quien tiene derecho de amar a quien quiera, si él no quería corresponder los sentimientos de alguna chica, no pueden obligarle.

Pero que alguien le dé una abofeteada por eso.

Problemático, diría Shikamaru.

—¿Ocupas ir a la enfermeria?—cuestiono algo nerviosa de hablar con alguien que claramente no le agradaba su presencia.

Este parece incrédulo, antes de alzar una ceja.

—¿No deberías ir detrás de la chica que lloraba?—

—Si corriera por cada chica despechada por usted o Sasuke-san, tendría que ir por cada chica del colegio—

Lo vio hacer una mueca que la hizo tensarse, tal vez había tomado demasiada confianza con el chico para hacer una leve broma, tal vez fue mala idea acercarse para ayudar.

Vio a otro lado con ganas de huir, escusas no faltarían como presidenta del instituto.

—Naruto—hablo este su propio nombre.

—¿Eh?—dijo ladeando la cabeza algo confundida.

¿Naruto?

Estaba hablando sobre su nombre o el ingrediente del ramen, ambos no parecían tener sentido en medio de esta conversación, por lo que se puso nerviosa de haber malentendido algo y causar más enojo en su compañero de salón que parecía verla con una chispa de irritación.

Comenzó a sudar más nerviosa.

—Llamas a todos en el salón por su nombre, deberías decir también el mío y no el apellido—gruño este viendo a otro lado con las mejillas rojas.

¿Ah?

Puso una mano en su mentón confundida, tal vez el hecho de que le había dejado fuera del círculo de amistades a la hora de referirle por el apellido, puede que causara una molestia en su persona, no es algo que ella hubiera hecho a propósito, simplemente pensó que no le agradaba. Si bien quería decir que lo llamaba por el apellido como respeto, además de una cercanía que claramente no existía entre ambos, ver la mirada ansiosa en sus ojos le hizo sentirse mal.

No quería decir algo que pudiera afectarle.

Suspiro.

—Entiendo Naruto-kun, espero pueda visitar la enfermería por el rojo de su mejilla—hablo tranquilamente antes de hacer una reverencia y seguir su camino.

Al menos el llamarlo por su nombre significaba que podrían ser amigos en un futuro cercano.

Sonrio emocionada.

Hacer un nuevo amigo siempre le agrado.

El sonido de algo golpeando el metal, la hizo ladear la cabeza confundida, antes de seguir su camino. Estaba de buen humor ese día.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Naruto golpeo con el metal de un casillero, sin comprender como alguien puede ser tan ajeno y también intentando eliminar el sonrojo de su mejilla. Ignorando que Hinata claramente no parecía recordar lo que había pasado de niños o probablemente no asociaba que él fue quien la ayudo, el hecho de que todo este tiempo pensara que él no le agradaba, era horrible. Todos sus compañeros estaban conscientes que casi desde el primer día que la niña entro, él había dejado de perseguir a Sakura para encandilarse por la presencia de la tímida Hinata Hyuga. Todos parecían hacer burlas de su amor, dado que la chica era claramente ajena a sus sentimientos.

Incluso cuando Ino y Sakura bromeaban casi al aire libre, la chica parecía ajena a que fuera con ella.

Muy a diferencia de eliminarse, sus emociones crecían con cada sonrisa de la chica. Con cada comida que compartía a la clase, cuando ayudaba a otros de grados menores o en su mismo salón. Las risas con los demás e incluso cuando competía.

Ella era hermosa.

Pero le alejaba de forma inconsciente, pero él no podía hacer nada, siempre nervioso a su lado, hacía que ella malentendiera sus sentimientos. No se enojó, ya que de esa forma distraída de ser, ignoraba que la mayoría de la población masculina iba tras de ella.

Pero era tan frustrante.

Estaba tentado solamente de tomarla por los hombros, decirle que la amaba y darle un beso.

Pero aunque fuera la presidenta, era alguien bastante tímida.

Golpeo sus dos manos en sus mejillas.

Ocupaba hacer algo para que se enamorara de él, al menos hoy le había logrado convencer de llamarle por su nombre, lo cual lo dejo en las nubes unos minutos con cara de pendejo. Si con solo decirle su nombre entraba en ese estado idiota, besarla lo dejaría inconsciente.

Negó con la cabeza.

Un día a la vez Naruto.

—Yosh, hare que se enamore de mmi dattebayo—

Dijo con un puño en alto.

Aunque con alguien tan distraída como Hinata, esa batalla le faltaba mucho por acabar.

**Fin**

_Espero disfruten._

_Hace mucho no escribia algún Naruhina, en realidad esta pareja no me gusta tanto, tal vez porque me gusto toda mi adolesencia y tengo historia de ellos hasta cansarme :D pero en ocasiones es bueno regresar a los inicios. Pero no me gusta poner siempre a Hinata como la que se enamora primero, eso es tan común que me gusta hacer sufrir a Narutin._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
